


We’re Dumb Teenagers

by Melodi_Maizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Afterlife, Aftermath, Angst, But can be interpreted as it if you see it, Forgiveness, Not exactly Leosaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Maizono/pseuds/Melodi_Maizono
Summary: Sayaka is in the afterlife, finding herself in an abyss where she’s dead, yet still conscious. Soon, Leon joins her.
Kudos: 9





	We’re Dumb Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a quick fic intended to explore my views on the debate between Leon’s actions and Sayaka’s actions.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Those were the last few sounds I heard, the sound of feet rushing out of a room.

Then I died.

Yet… I’m still conscious. My heart isn’t beating, I’m not breathing, and my previous surroundings are hone. I’m just in a dark space, enclosed in nothing but my own thoughts. 

At least, that was how it was for a short time. Then I heard the same noise.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The same noise came up behind me, a familiar flash of red in the corner of my eye.

“No… no no no no no!” He yelled, repeating the same phrase of denial over and over again. I found myself looking over to him. His hands were deep in his red hair, as if he was trying to pull some kind of realization out of his mind, a miracle. There was no miracle for us, though.

“No, this… I died! Shit shit shit shit, this-“ He desperately yelled to himself, not able to properly finish a sentence. The desperation in his voice felt like a pain in my stomach. “This… is real, there’s no other… possibility, is there…? Those baseballs, they…”

Leon finally stared at the ground, seeming to finally accept his death. Yet… it confused me. What did baseballs have to do with this…?

“Leon, I…” I finally spoke up, but I couldn’t finish my sentence. It was my fault he died like this. It was my fault I betrayed him, and… Makoto.

“Huh…? You-“ He finally looked around him, and he seemed to stumble back once he caught sight of me. “N-No! You died! I saw you, and then… what is this?! Is this hell?! Please, don’t-“

“It’s… some sort of afterlife.” I whispered, averting my eyes from him.

“Then… you and me? We’re really…?” He didn’t finish his sentence, but I nodded anyways. His question was clear.

“What… happened after I…?” I tried to bring up my death, but I couldn’t say the word itself. The word just brings back the sight of my own blood.

“They… discovered your body, then a class trial, and an execution, and I-I… I died!” Leon panicked as he tried to explain, but… what does all of that mean?

“What’s a class trial…? And an execution?” I asked him, turning my eyes towards him again.

“Makoto, he… he proved himself innocent in a debate thing, and then… then he pointed bullshit evidence towards me,” Leon tried to explain. “Everyone voted me, and then… as punishment, I was forced into a twisted game, and baseballs… oh god…”

“Wait, don’t say more! I get it, don’t worry.” I quickly realized Leon was starting to look sick, and stopped his explanation before it could get worse. “It’s… all my fault, isn’t it?”

“Because of you, damn it… I…” Leon started looking at his hands, his palms shaking as he struggled to continue. “How much do you… remember?”

“The last I remember…” I closed my eyes, trying to think.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“I remember the knife in m-my stomach, a-and then… then… you w-walked out, and… I-“ I shut my mouth. The blood… too much blood.

“You remember everything… the hell is happening?” Leon questioned to himself, now being the one to turn away. “Being put into that bullshit, and now being forced to talk to the person I killed… why?”

“All b-because of me, my group might be d-dead… I couldn’t lose them, but then I made such a stupid decision, and then-“ The video kept replaying in my mind. The video of their bodies on the ground, and the thought that I was actually looking at their corpses. 

“This is bullshit… my cousin was in mine, and she looked dead too. She can get on my nerves, but she didn’t deserve something to fucking cruel.” Leon said, still turned away. All of our loved ones were in danger, so why… was I so selfish?

“I’m sorry, if I never gave you that note, then none of this-“ I was about to speak more, but I was stopped by his stare in my direction.

“I won’t acknowledge that bullshit. I killed you.” Leon explained. “You wrote my name, anyways.”

“R-Right…” I answered. Without being sure of what he was leading up to… I couldn’t say much more.

“Framing him was shitty, but I tried to use it, too.” Leon said, crossing his arms as he looked down at the ground. He started tapping his foot while the silence grew among us.

“Monokuma… purposefully did it, didn’t he? That debate you mentioned, that punishment… I haven’t heard of any of that.” I theorized, quickly realizing that there was more to it all than I knew. Leon suffered more than I did.

“Yeah, that piece of shit didn’t mention that we’d fucking die. I probably looked like an idiot when begging him to stop, huh?” Leon responded, a slight laugh coming out of him near the end.

“You’re… laughing?” I tilted my head.

“It’s the only thing we can do now… we’re dead, and we’re never gonna find out anything else, are we? We both did such stupid shit because of that motive…” Leon said, lowering his temporary smile as he answered. He kept shaking while speaking, clearly still struggling to accept it. 

“I… was so selfish because of that motive. Why did it break me so easily…?” I asked myself, already knowing the answer. They were everything to me… so the decision to sacrifice one life and save them was necessary at the time.

“Shouldn’t have targeted me, huh…? I barely go to practice these days, but I’m still experienced in physical crap.” Leon chuckled near the end again. Somehow… his desperate attempt at jokes helped.

“Ha… right. I was pretty dumb for all of that.” I agreed. In reality, I targeted Leon for a reason… but it didn’t matter anymore. I was still stupid.

“We both were.” He said, trying to keep his words steady as he kept shaking. I nodded, but never got the chance to respond.

The darkness around us turned inside out, and in a matter of moments… my consciousness emptied.

But he’s right… we both were dumb teenagers, weren’t we?


End file.
